Troll Diving/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Zak: Ah… see guys? This is what I’m talking about! In-between the adventuring and exploring, sometimes you need a little rest and relaxation. (Zak takes a sip of his drink. Cece is about to get back to her reading when she hears Crogar snoring nearby. Clovis is about to touch Crogar’s saliva when he hears static from a two-way radio near Zak) Caramba: Can you hear me? Zak? Cece? Crogar? Zak: Caramba! How’s the scraping going? Caramba: Almost done. Did you finish cleaning the deck? (Zak looks up and sees that the deck is a mess) Zak: We’re right in the middle of it. (A big wave hits the Chaos, causing a collision.) Ah! Woah! That was a rough one. (Crogar wakes up from his nap) Crogar: Oh! You messing with a Viking's nap, ghost boy? Clovis: Who, me? No way! (Clovis teleports to the Chaos’ sail when Crogar is about to hit him with the lounge chair he’s sitting on) Unless it was really funny, then I might. But this time? Nope, not me. (Cece looks around the Chaos) Cece: Odd. There’s no wind, no current... There should not be any waves here. (Another collision occurs, rocking the Chaos to the side) Clovis: Ay! Zak: Ah! (Everyone lands onto the deck) Wohoho! (the radio hits him on the head) Oh! Caramba: Oh my…. Oh no! Ah, ah, ah… (Everyone listens to the static on the radio) Zak: Caramba! What do you see! (the radio starts static crackling) Caramba! (looks at the stern of the ship, but sees that Caramba have disappeared) Caramba! Clovis: Um, so adding to the weird, creepy feeling I'm getting, those waves are just… going bye-bye. (Cece looks through her telescope) Cece: I have seen this before. A long time ago, Sea Trolls. Crogar: Trolls? Ha! Crogar was best Troll Hunter in his land. Zak: Crogar, get ready to put your mullet where your mouth is. We're going Troll hunting! (The Chaos starts following the Sea Troll) Clovis: We got ‘em! Pour it on! Pour it-- (the wave the Sea Troll made disappears, causing Zak to spin the steering wheel of the Chaos) Woah! Ooh! Whoa! (Clovis get flung into a barrel) Hey, not worries. Just ghost bones. Cece: They have stopped moving. We’re must be close to their cave. Zak: Let's take a look... the seafloor. (Zak activates the Chaos’ submarine camera and everyone looks at the screen) Crogar: There. Mountain. Trolls love mountains. Cece: Crogar is correct. Where there are Sea Trolls there are always shipwrecks. Zak: How do you know so much about Sea Trolls? Cece: They used to attack our Atlantean fleet. Our Navy drove them away from our cities. It was so long ago, we rarely see them anymore. Zak: Now we know where they have relocated. Let's go! Cece: Zak Storm, Trolls are very powerful and very dangerous. Their lair will be fortified and we don't know there are. We need a detailed plan. Zak: Right. I'll go save Caramba by myself. It will be easier that way. Cece: Not what I was going for. Zak: Think about it. With my powers and the element of surprise, I'll be in and out so fast they won't know what hit them! Crogar: But Crogar best Troll hunter, Crogar goes with Zak… alone! Zak: What? No, that’s... No, that won’t… (facepalms) I need a great Troll Hunter to protect the Chaos. Just in case the Trolls attack while I'm gone. So, I hereby name you… Hum... Grand Protector of the Chaos! Yeah! Crogar: Grand Protector? Yes. Fits Crogar. Trolls beware! This is Crogar's boat! Clovis: What about me? Zak: (whispers to Clovis) I need you to keep an eye on Crogar. We can’t have the element of surprise when you bring the loudest warrior around. Okay? Clovis: I'll do my best. Zak: Great. (notices Cece is about to dive in the water) Hum... Cece, where are you going? Cece: Underwater. I’m Atlantean. It is, as you say, "my thing". Try to keep up, Zak Storm. (dives into the water.) '' [ Transformation Sequence ] '' Zak: All right, Calabrass, give me an Eye… of Beru! Calabrass: Yeah! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Beru.) (Zak follows Cece into the water.) Caramba: Hello? Earth people and or others? Something went awry with my cleaning expedition. (The inside of Caramba's robot starts filling with smoke and he gets out) Aaah! (coughs) Oh! Wow! Whoa, don't see that every day. (When he hears loud footsteps from outside the room, Caramba gets back into his robot to get it to move. However, the robot gets malfunctioned and it clumsily causes him to fall off the shelf) Aaah! Ouch! (hears heavy footsteps) Uh… Uh… Ah! (Outside the treasure room, the Sea Troll King is about to enter the room) Cece: I cannot find any alternative entrances. Any suggestions for moving ten tons of stone? Zak: Just one... Water Blast! (blasts at the door) Hello... Full Water Blast! (Calabrass transforms into a water blaster and Zak blasts energy at the door again) Calabrass: Arr... Cece: You are using your energy too fast. If it runs out, you will not be able to breath. At this depth, you will never make it back to the Chaos. (Zak and Cece both hide before a large rock when they hear a Sea Troll coming. They both watch the Sea Troll open the door) Zak: Now! Hurry! (Zak and Cece swims to the opened door before it closes) Zak and Cece: Aaah! (Zak and Cece both look up at the door when they realize that there isn’t any water inside) Cece: Atlantean Water-Stones! They create a field of energy that repels water. Trolls cannot breathe underwater, so their entire cave system is air-based. Zak: What will you crazy Atlanteans think of next? Calabrass, save our power. Calabrass: Aye! (Zak and Calabrass both detransform themselves) Zak: We're going to take a nice air-filled stroll on this mission, which I could have easily done solo. (Zak and Cece both run down the hallway.) Cece: We are hardly safe yet, Zak Storm. Crogar: Hum… Crogar should be in Troll caves, helping Zak and Cece. Clovis: But, but, but... What would happen if the Trolls attack the Chaos and there's no Grand Protector to protect it? Crogar: Eh... Chaos would sink? Clovis: Exactly. That's why we have to wait here. We can't move from the Chaos, so we can't go there. (Clovis summons his ball-and-chain) Crogar: We can't move from Chaos... but Chaos can move to caves. Clovis knows how to transform Chaos to big whale, right? (Crogar is about to walk to the bow, but Clovis wraps his ball-and-chain around his foot and stops him) Clovis: No, no, no-no! No switching to submarine mode. That's not what Zak told us to do. (Caramba tries to climb up the shelves to get back to his robot which’s on the top shelf. However, when the Sea Troll King enters the room, he quickly hides behind a large golden cup) Sea Troll King: My sweet, sweet beloved gold… Oh… Did you miss me? (Caramba hides behind a pile of coins when the king takes a sip of the cup) Hum… (picks up the coin pile) Oh, I’ve missed you too. Every second without you feels like forever, my love. Hum… Cece: We are lost, Zak Storm. (Zak and Cece both hide when they sees a Sea Troll walking to them.) Zak: He looks like he knows where he's going. Let's follow him. Cece: I...I wish I had a better idea. Lead on. Sea Troll worker: Gold! Trash… Gold! Trash… Gold! Gold! Gold! Trash… Gold! (After the troll dumps his bucket of gold onto the conveyor belt and leaves the room, Cece and Zak watching the workers sorting the treasures) Cece: Of course! That is why they took Caramba! They saw his golden armor and thought he was treasure. Zak: Someone's gonna be really disappointed. (Zak and Cece both get onto the conveyor belt. They then hide underneath the table when a troll is about to grab them) Cece: Trolls do not get disappointed, they get angry. We must save Caramba before they realize their mistake. Zak: If they were dumb enough to think Curamba was a ball of gold, maybe they're dumb enough for this. (He winks at Cece before cupping his hands around his mouth and deepens his voice.) Whatever happened to that weird little golden ball we found? Sea Troll worker 2: The king took one look and scoop it. Not fair. Sea Troll worker 3: What are you blabbering about? Sea Troll worker 2: The golden ball. The king took it. Sea Troll worker 3: So what? Sea Troll leader: Less talking, more sorting, you two. Zak: I call that “Ven-Troll-iquism”. Get it? “Ven-Troll-iquism”? Cece: No. I do not. Zak: Never mind. (Zak and Cece both run underneath the table, but a troll notices them) Sea Troll worker: Huh? I think I see something down there. Sea Troll leader: You’d see anything to avoid working. (The troll looks down and sees Zak and Cece. He tries to grab them, but they escape) Cece: Aaah! Zak: This way. Cece: That way. (Zak and Cece crash into each other) Ah! (The troll grabs Cece) Sea Troll worker: Got it! (laughs) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) (Zak comes out of hiding and electrocutes the troll who’s holding Cece) Sea Troll worker: Aaahh! Sea Troll leader: Back to work, you useless Sea Slug! Sea Troll worker: But... Tiny People... There! (The troll tries to grab Zak and Cece, but Zak electrocutes the troll again) Aaah! Sea Troll 3: Taking a nap now? Stop goofing around! Tiny People are no laughing matter! Creepy vermin… (disgustingly sighs) Cece: Come on, Zak Storm! No more powers! (Zak and Calabrass both detransform) Unless you plan on sprouting gills? Sea Troll leader: That's it! I'm taking those barrels to the Treasure Room. You'd better be done with sorting today's loot when I get back! Zak: I've got an idea on how to get to the Treasure Room. Subtly… without powers. (Zak and Cece both get inside a barrel, and the troll leader picks it up and carries it to the treasure room) Clovis: Crogar, don't! Crogar: Chaos turns into whale now! Crogar orders you! (Crogar activates the cannon instead, causing it to blast at random places) Clovis: Oh, explosions! Yay! Oh, wait, I'm pretending to be responsible today. (clears throat) Crogar, you're going to break something! Zak: This place is huge! How many butt-uglies live here? Cece: Trolls are an infestation. It took all the might of the Empire to defeat them. Those stupid monsters destroyed the Imperial Library to steal a few golden trinkets. They're parasites… stupid! Stupid! (The troll leader hears Cece’s voice, but thinks it’s from a nearby troll) Sea Troll boss: Stupid? Did you just call me stupid? Sea Troll: I… I didn't say anything! Sea Troll boss: What's with the young ones these days. No respect. (Zak shushes Cece, letting her know to not make another outburst) Caramba: Oh, Great Processor of Vorg... (sees that the troll king notices him) Ugh, Mommy! Sea Troll King: Oh... A golden ball that talks and moves? That's new! (The troll king picks up Caramba’s exoskeleton’s legs) Caramba: I demand you release me! I am not a shelf decoration! Sea Troll King: Feisty little thing. Maybe I should melt you in a furnace, and then you'll shut up. Caramba: Wait! Do you have another alien from the Vorg Empire in your collection? Sea Troll King: No, I don't think so. You're the first. Caramba: Then it would be a shame to lose such a rare and valuable item! I mean, I'm such a collectible. I bet all the other Trolls would be jealous, right? (The troll king puts the exoskeleton down onto the shelf) Sea Troll King: You're right, talking golden ball. Stay right here! Wait till the Land Troll Queen hears about you! Oh! She'll be green! Well, technically, she always is... (The troll king walks out of the room) Clovis: Quit it! You'll never guess it's this button! (realizes that he have help Crogar by pointing at the correct button.) Oops. Crogar: Oh? (presses the button, which makes the Chaos goes to submarine mode) Now Crogar go to crush Trolls! (The Chaos swims down to the troll’s lair) Sea Troll leader: Treasure Room. Sea Troll Guard: There are rumors of an invasion. Have you seen any-- Sea Troll leader: You say “Tiny People” and I'll smash you. (The guard sees Zak and Cece) Sea Troll Guard: Tiny people! Sea Troll leader: That's it, I'm smashing you! (The guard picks up Cece) Sea Troll Guard: What have we here? Sea Troll leader: But… But… Where… How? Sea Troll Guard: I wonder if it speaks? It's very blue... Like one of them Atlantean stinkers... Cece: I could use a little help here! Zak: I’m saving my energy. See. I'm listening to you. Cece: Zak Storm! (Zak comes out of his hiding and leaps in front of the trolls) Zak: All right! Back off Troll or feel my wrath! Sea Troll leader: It's an invasion! Creepy Tiny People everywhere! Run for your life! Sea Troll Guard 2: (laughs) Ah! (his fellow troll guard lets go of Cece) Looks like this one will give us a fight! Cece: Any regrets now, about leaving the great Troll Hunter behind? Zak: Maybe. Calabrass: Use your powers Zak, or you’re a Troll burger! Zak: We'll do this quick! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz) Zak: Open the door, Cece. I'll keep them busy. (runs to a troll guard) Ya! Troll Guard 2: Oh! (Zak hits the troll with Calabrass’ blade) Heeeey! (Zak continues to fight the trolls, but he turns around and sees that a troll is about to attack Cece) Zak: No! Cece! (Cece leaps onto the troll’s weapon and fights him) Troll Guard: Oh! Ah! (Cece leaps onto the lever of the treasure room) Zak: Hey! Surrender now and I promise you'll only feel half of my wrath! A quarter? Sea Troll Guard: Tiny People humor. Not funny. (The troll guard kicks Zak into the lava) Cece: Zak Storm! (The troll guards both laughs when they suddenly see the lava bubbles) Sea Troll Guards: Eh? (Zak leaps up, feeling unscathed) Cece: Zak Storm! (Zak leaps in front of the troll guards) Zak: Get a clue guys. I'm wearing fire armor. That was like taking a bath… and I hate baths! (Zak blasts fire at the troll guards’ weapons) Sea Troll Guard 2: Uh! No gold is worth this. I’m out of here! (The troll guards both run away in fear) Cece: I was not worried. Zak: Not even a little bit? Zak: If I say yes, will you help me with this blasted door? (Zak uses Calabrass' blade to lift himself up and helps Cece pull down the lever, opening the treasure room. They both get inside the room) Clovis: Crogar, wait! You can't go, the Chaos needs a Grand Protector! Crogar: (points at Clovis) You are now Grand Protector of the Chaos! (Crogar walks to the entrance of the lair) Zak: We're in and I still got some juice left. See? My plans always rock! Calabrass: Look around, lads. Have ye ever seen that much booty in your life! Caramba: Over here! Cece: Look! Caramba! Caramba: Zak! Cece! (The Sea Troll king arrives) Sea Troll King: What's with all the ruckus? Oh. Tiny thieves. In my treasure room. Zak: Uh oh! Sea Troll Guard 2: Is this a drill? To test us? Sea Troll Guard: Can't be. I think one of them Tiny People was Atlantean. Sea Troll Guard 2: Atlanteans! Scourge of the oceans! (Crogar arrives) Crogar: Ahah! Vikings are even scourgier! Ragnarok! (Crogar attacks the troll guards) Sea Troll King: Has my fortress been invaded by a stinking fish-girl! Zak: Yeah, and a mighty pirate captain! (whispers to Calabrass) Calabrass, can we kick his big Troll butt? Calabrass: Keep him talking while my energy recharges. Zak: Ah-hem. Uh, Sire. Mr. Troll King, we meant no offense, we're looking for our lost shipmate. We don't want to steal from you. Sea Troll King: We deal harshly with intruders in the Troll Kingdom. Zak: Would you consider a trade? Our shipmate in exchange for something more valuable? Sea Troll King: What do you propose? Zak: A great treasure lies buried in the sea of Beru... Cece: (whispers to Zak) Zak Storm, what treasure are you talking about? Zak: (whispers to Cece) Lots of stuff is in the sea. Who says there isn't some great treasure there? (Zak and Cece both smile nervously) Sea Troll King: Hehe! Tell me more, tiny thief. Zak: A treasure so mythical its values is unknowable! (Cece facepalms) Sea Troll King: I'm tempted to accept your trade... Crogar: Waaah! (Everyone turns and see Crogar charging to the troll king) Zak: No, Crogar! Crogar: Crogar will defeat these trolls. (The troll king knocks down Crogar) Sea Troll King: If you've come here to fight, I shall oblige you! Calabrass: Seems the negotiations be over, Zak! Zak: Go get Caramba! And if you have a plan B, feel free to share! Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer. Zak throws Calabrass at the troll king’s head) Crogar, I'll take care of the Troll King. Get Cece and Caramba back to the Chaos before King Gong wakes up an army of Trolls! (While the troll king is distracted, Cece pushes Caramba and his exoskeleton off the shelf, and Crogar catches him) Crogar: Follow Crogar. (Crogar and Cece both run to get out of the room) Sea Troll King: Ah! My Golden Ball! Zak: We're not finished yet, big guy! Uh! (Zak and the troll king continue their fight) Cece: Zak Storm! Zak: I'll meet you on the surface! Cece: You do not have enough energy! Zak: I'll be fine! Go! (Crogar and Cece both leave the room) Calabrass: You won't be fine. I only have enough energy for a single strike! Zak: I know. (dodges the troll king's weapon) Uh! (notices a large golden spoon) Oh! (gets onto the handle of the spoon) Sea Troll King: I'm tiring of this foolishness! Ah! (Zak leaps onto the bowl of the spoon just when the troll king is about to hit the handle, causing him to launch up Zak) Zak: Ya! (hits the troll king) Steeeriike! Cece: Crogar, quick! (Cece carries Caramba back to the Chaos) Crogar: Ah! (Crogar gets outside the lair. Nearby, Zak is running to the door, but he can't open it) Zak: No! Calabrass, give me the Eye of- (Calabrass powers down.) Sea Troll King: Where's your strength now? Where's your magic? Where are your friends? You're all alone now. Tell me, what's your plan, tiny human? Zak: Being alone kind of was my plan, but maybe not the greatest one. You know, hindsight is 20/20 and all. Cece: Zak Storm! (The Chaos forces the entrance door open.) Zak: How did you... Sea Troll King: What? Zak: Adios, your "Trollness"! (Zak leaves the lair) Sea Troll King: Aaargh! Aaargh! Zak: Hang on everyone! Chaos, full speed ahead! The Chaos resurfaces from the water) Cece: The triangle is a dangerous place... when you are alone. Crogar: Psst! Vikings are best Troll Hunters. Without Crogar, Zak was Troll meat. Clovis: And I was a great Grand Protector of the Chaos! Crogar: And Caramba is good bait. Good bait is secret to good Troll hunt. (The Seven Cs all laugh at Caramba as the Chaos sail away, unaware that the troll king is watching them) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts